Family Ties
by FlyingFyreFlye
Summary: Blangst Prompt of the Day #413: Homeless!Blaine trying to get Famous!Cooper's attention after an event in NY.


A/N: This probably isn't all that good, but I really wanted to fill this prompt.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, if I did there would be so much more Blangst!

* * *

At fourteen, Blaine Anderson had finally gotten up the courage to come out to his parents on the last day of their holiday in New York City.

To say his parents were shocked would be an understatement, but they didn't yell or say anything horrible and Blaine just assumed they would come to terms with it eventually. After all, they were his parents and they _loved _him. No matter what.

The next day, Blaine woke up to find the hotel room devoid of his parents and their possessions. At first he thought they had decided to take their luggage to the airport early so it could be sent ahead to meet them in Ohio. They hadn't wanted to wake Blaine and they'd be back for him really soon. Right?

That theory went out the window when Blaine realised that _his _luggage was exactly where he'd left it.

And then he found the note.

It was short and to the point:

_You are not our son._

_Mr and Mrs Anderson._

Blaine waited in that hotel room for three days, always hoping it had been a mistake and his parents would return for him.

It didn't happen, and on the fourth day he was asked politely to leave by the hotel staff. The payments on his room had ceased and they needed to clear it out for the next guests at eleven.

So Blaine left, with nothing but a small suitcase of clothes and the note conveying his parent's hatred in his pocket.

Blaine Anderson has been homeless for three years.

He'd been 'saved' by social services once when he was still new to the streets. When he refused to say who his parents were they placed him in a home.

Needless to say, that didn't end well and Blaine found himself alone once again, though this time it was by choice.

Eventually he learned how to survive. The best spots for begging, the safest shelters for when it got cold and most importantly, how to avoid a similar encounter with social services.

He never made any permanent friends or earned very much money, but he survived, and in a few short months he would be eighteen.

Eighteen was the goal. When Blaine turned eighteen he'd no longer have to worry about social services and he would be free to try and find a real job, maybe even try for his GED. He could apply for his own passport and finally get _out _of this god forsaken city.

New York might be some peoples dream, but Blaine has seen the city's dark side and honestly, he'd be happy if he never returned.

That's his plan. Or at least, it was, until Blaine saw the poster.

Blaine was walking through the subway station late one afternoon, searching behind the benches to see if anyone had dropped anything valuable when suddenly, the name jumped out at him:

COOPER ANDERSON

It was a huge, glossy poster proclaiming the premiere of some new Hollywood movie, but that's not what interested Blaine.

It had been three years since he'd seen him and it was clearly photo shopped, but beneath the name was a photograph, of Blaine's brother.

Cooper was almost ten years older than Blaine and they'd never been super close. Cooper had been at college in LA when the Anderson parents abandoned their youngest son in New York, but from Blaine's memory Cooper had always been there for Blaine when he needed him.

They mightn't have been the closest of brothers, but Cooper had adored Blaine and the feeling was mutual. Blaine wondered how his parents had explained his disappearance to Cooper; he didn't think his older brother would have accepted the real reason, regardless of Blaine's sexual orientation.

Blaine had considered contacting Cooper often in the last three years, but he didn't know Cooper's phone number for LA and he didn't have the money to travel there himself.

Now, with this one poster, all of the dreams Blaine had pushed to the back of his mind while living on the streets came rushing to the surface. He could have a family again.

Blaine knew that, since Cooper had apparently achieved his dream of becoming a big movie star, his brother would be heavily guarded. There was no way he would ever get to Cooper by simply asking to see him. He barely had the money to shave, let alone get himself a haircut or new clothes and he looked exactly like what he was, homeless.

There was only one way Blaine was going to have even the slightest chance of getting his brother's attention, and it was going to be incredibly difficult.

The poster had proclaimed the premiere of Cooper's new movie to be the 12th of December, which is how, almost two weeks after discovering his brother was in the city, Blaine found himself sitting outside of a cinema in the freezing snow waiting for Cooper to emerge.

It was now well past midnight and most of the fans that had been present when the celebrities entered the cinema had long since left. There were only a few die-hard fangirls and desperate reporters waiting for them to re-emerge. None of them paid any attention to the small, homeless boy crouched shivering across the street.

Finally, as the cold was becoming almost unbearable for Blaine in his thin, worn clothes, the door to the cinema opened and celebrities and their guests began to trickle out.

Some were happily chatting to reporters or signing autographs for the dedicated fans, while others simply gave small smiles and headed for the limo's waiting to transport them home, but Blaine was paying very little attention. His eyes were trained unblinkingly on the door, waiting.

Eventually his patience was rewarded when Cooper emerged from the cinema, smiling brightly and waving to his fans, stopping to sign the shirt of a young teenage girl who looked to be on the verge of swooning.

Cooper was beginning to head for his car when Blaine finally made his move. He stood slowly and made his way to the edge of the road.

One of Cooper's bodyguards noticed him and looked wary as Blaine opened his mouth.

His first attempt at calling to his brother came out as a pathetic croak, so Blaine cleared his throat roughly before trying again, "Cooper."

Cooper seemed not to have heard him over the giggling of his small group of fans, so Blaine stumbled further onto the road, which was thankfully not busy, and, ignoring the threatening glare of Cooper's bodyguard, called "Cooper!"

At the louder cry, Cooper finally turned around and saw Blaine. His brow furrowed in confusion before his eyes widened and he stepped forward, shaking off the hand of his body guard, until he was a few short feet from Blaine in the middle of the road.

It seemed as though the whole world went silent as Cooper stared into his eyes.

"Blaine?"

Blaine let out a soft sound that was half laugh and half sob and said, "Hi Coop."

Cooper's eyes widened even further and filled with tears, "Oh my god- _Blaine_!"

The next thing Blaine knew, he was wrapped in the warmth of his brother's embrace. They were both crying and didn't even notice the flashing as some of the journalists snapped photos of this strange occurrence.

"Oh gosh Blaine, where have you been all this time?" Asked Cooper, stepping back slightly to look him in the eye, "I was so scared you were dead!"

Blaine let out a harsh sob, "I don't- I couldn't get in contact with you, and I didn't have enough money for the bus, and oh god Coop- I've missed you so much!"

Blaine began crying in earnest and Cooper quickly wrapped him in a tight hug, rubbing his back soothingly.

"It's alright Blaine, I'm here now. Everything's going to be okay, I'm never letting you go again."

Blaine's sobbing eventually tapered off and he pulled back from Cooper, wiping his eyes, "Sorry." He said.

Cooper just smiled gently and wrapped an arm around Blaine's narrow shoulders.

"C'mon B," he said. "Let's get you home."

And in that moment, it didn't matter that Blaine was just the scruffy homeless kid and Cooper was the clean-cut Hollywood actor. All that mattered was that, for the first time in a long while Blaine felt safe.

For the first time in three years, Blaine had a home.

He had a family.

He was loved.


End file.
